Misunderstandings
by PsychoNinjaWolf
Summary: "A Gym Leader's getting married." "Which Gym Leader?" The girls glanced at him before Bonnie turned back the page. "Uh, a Gym Leader from Kanto." "Oh, you might know her!" Serena exclaimed happily. "Yeah maybe." He said, taking another bite. He though of Erica or maybe even Sabrina. "Misty Waterflower." Ash almost choked. Pikachu did choke. "No way!" "Pika!"


_I wanna start off by saying that I've hardly seen anything after Misty's unfortunate departure. So if the characters seem a little OOC That's why. I do have somewhat of an understanding of the characters through other fanfiction though, so they aren't completely baseless._

 _ **Disclaimer** : I obviously don't own Pokemon, if I did Misty would still be in the main cast._

 _This was just a random idea so don't hate me for it lol and there's no character bashing._

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day outside of... Uh... Route where ever. Ash and his friends had just sat down to eat a lovely meal prepared by Serena. Ash was stuffing his face, Bonnie was slowly munching while reading a magazine, Serena was happily eating while trading glances between Ash, her plate, and the magazine Bonnie was reading while Clemont tinkered with his new invention, almost ignoring his food completely.

"Is that this months issue of PokéVogue?" Serena asked.

Bonnie sighed, "Yeah, I picked it up in town after Ash's gym battle."

Ash looked up at the sound of his name but otherwise went back to eating.

"Anything good?"

The young blonde propped her head in her hand lazily. "I heard there was a really juicy story in here but I haven't found it yet. A new clothes line for Pokemon," she read aloud as she flipped through the pages. "An up and coming PokéPop singer"

"A Gym Leader's getting married." The older girl pointed out.

"Eh, weddings are overrated."

Serena sweat dropped, says the girl who's been trying to get her brother hitched for as long as she's known her.

Ash perked up. He's battled a lot of gym leaders. He wandered if he knew them and if he'd been invited to the wedding.

"Which Gym Leader?" He asked taking another bite of a rice ball while braking off a piece for Pikachu.

The girls glanced at him before Bonnie turned back the page. "Uh, a Gym Leader from Kanto."

"Oh, you might know her!" Serena exclaimed happily, remembering his home Region.

"Yeah maybe." He said, taking another bite. He though of Erica or maybe even Sabrina.

"Misty Waterflower."

Ash almost choked.

Pikachu did choke.

Ash pat his little buddy on the back to help him swallow.

They both whipped their heads toward Bonnie. "No way!""Pika!"

"Lemme see that." Ash snatched the magazine and laid it down flat so Pikachu could see.

"Tracy!?"

If it wasn't for the picture, Ash probably wouldn't have believed it, he would've laughed, continued eating, and called it a day but there it was, in blaring color. They were sitting across from each other at an outdoor dinner. Misty was looking starry-eyed at a diamond ring in a box that Tracy was presenting to her.

He didn't know what to feel at first, surprise, anger, hurt, betrayal, anger. Why was he so angry?

"I can't believe they didn't tell me!" He growled out. He was so mad he would've ripped the article to shreds if Bonnie hadn't snatched it back from him.

She began reading the article, wondering what the hype was about. "Finally popping the question? Tracy Sketchet, an artiest and Pokemon watcher studying under the infamous Professor Oak, has been spending a lot of time at the Cerulean City Gym lately. Rumor has it that he's been secretly seeing the youngest Sensational Sister, who is a Sensational Gym Leader in her own right. They have neither confirmed nor denied the relationship but this picture just takes the future wedding cake. If you know what I mean. Has a Prince Charming finally stepped up to sweep this Mermaid off her feet? Will we see a stunning underwater wedding? How will the older three react to their baby sister getting married first? More details to come!"

They all looked up at Ash, who was fuming in his seat. Pikachu pat his clinched fist sympathetically.

"Is it really that big a deal?" Clemont asked, speaking for the first time since sitting down.

Ash slammed his hands against the table as he stood up, effectively scaring the crap out of his friends. "Yes it's a big deal she's-they're two of my best friends. I think I have the right to know when they're da-ugh!" He cut himself off, not even able to say the word.

They all shared worried looks.

"How far's the next PokeCenter?" He asked and after a moment of awkward silence, Clemont scrambled for the map or whatever it is they're using for maps now days.

"Umm about a four hour walk from here."

"Good, if we leave now we'll make it there before dark." He said as he started roughly putting things away. The others joined in shortly, not wanting Ash to brake anything in his hast.

"Why do you think he cares so much? I mean he should be happy for his friends, right?" Serena asked the siblings in a whisper.

Bonnie casted her a sympathetic glance, knowing about the girls huge crush on the trainer.

Clemont shrugged. "Maybe he likes her-oof" He winced at the elbow blow to his ribs. He looked at his glaring sister, who gave a pointed look to the, now depressed, honey blonde. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I mean... Uhhh... I don't know" He amended nervously. Bonnie rolled her eyes and Serena's depression cloud hung lower.

"I mean, maybe he just doesn't like his friends keeping secrets from him." He tried again.

"Yeah, maybe." Serena added, looking a little less down.

The first few hours of the hike was... well awkward. Ash was an angry storm, Serena was depressed, Clemont was nervous, and Bonnie just really didn't know what to do.

Bonnie sighed, not being able to take the silence anymore, she walked a little quicker to catch up with Ash, who was at least six feet ahead of the group at all times, and tried to start a conversation. She though, maybe, it would help cool him down.

"So Ash, could you tell me more about these friends of yours?"

"Ash frowned at her, then sighed. He had to remind himself not to take his anger out on his other friends. It wasn't their fault after all.

He slowed his pace a little then sent her a half hearted smile. "Sure Bonnie, what do you want to know?"

"Well," she placed a finger to her lips in thought. "How did you meet them?"

Ash looked with a thoughtful smile.

"Pikachu-pi pika pika pi." Pikachu pitched in from his shoulder.

"Yeah that's right. We met Misty on the very first day of our journey she actually fished us out of the river after we were chased by a bunch of Spearow."

"Pika"

"And we didn't meet Tracy until we traveled to the Orange Islands."

"You mean you and Misty traveled all that time by yourselves?" Serena asked once they all caught up to Ash's slowed pace.

"No, we met up with a guy named Brock, who was the Pewter City Gym Leader. He traveled with us all though the Kanto Region."

"Oh, so was he with you when you traveled with Misty and Tracy?" Clemont asked.

"No, he stayed with Professor Ivy when we got to the Islands. Misty and I met Tracy on the next island where we helped out a baby Lapris."

"Ohhh, a Lapris. That's so cool." Bonnie said with her hands clasped.

"Yeah and we eventually was able to reunite it with its family."

"I guess you guys had a lot of adventures together huh." Clemont observed.

"I guess they got really close while they were traveling with you." Serena commented and Ash bristled, his good nostalgic mood now gone.

"No! They were just friends. We were all just friends! Misty and Brock are my best friends. I bet you Brock would've told me that he was dating a friend and Tracy hasn't even said anything about it." He stormed off in a mumbling angry cloud.

"Well, that went well." Clemont said with a sweat drop.

An hour later they finally made it to a PokeCenter. Ash stormed in and went straight for the video phones. He picked one and pushed a button, not bothering to pick up the receiver in fear that he'd try to throw it in his anger.

He dialed the number that he made sure to memorize and frowned when he realized how little he's actually used it.

Misty's face soon appeared on the screen and for a split second Ash almost forgot everything. . . almost.

"Cerulean City-""What's the big idea!" Ash cut her off angrily.

"Gym." She finished lamely, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Ash?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"About what?"

"Tracy." He seethed.

Misty furrowed her brows. "He didn't want me to say anything about it yet."

"Well you could've at least told me." He growled out.

"Ash, why are so angry about this?" She asked in an aggravated tone. "I haven't heard form you in months and the only reason you call is because your angry about this!?"

"Yeah, because I thought you were my best friend."

"I thought I was too but you don't even act like it! I hardly hear from you at all!"

By now, they were both leaning into the screen, yelling angrily. Ash's friends were watching the scene worriedly, as was Pikachu who didn't know if he should step in or not.

"Well I hardly hear anything from you either!"

Misty growled in frustration. "Ash, I don't even know where you are half the time! I don't even know where you are now!"

"Well I-"" Pika!" Pikachu interrupted, jumping in between Ash and the screen with his paws up in both of their faces, making them both back down.

"Sorry Pikachu," Misty said and Ash just sat back with his arms crossed.

"Look Ash, Tracy was gonna call and tell you as soon as he found out what town you were in." She said with a sigh.

"Why couldn't you have told me?" He hissed angry.

Misty growled in frustration. "Why would I have to tell you. I'm not the one getting married, you moron."

"You're not?""Pi?" Ash and Pikachu both looked at her in confusion.

"Wait a minute, " Misty said with an eyebrow raised questioningly. "You thought I was marrying Tracy? That's what you were so mad about?"

"Uh," He looked away and scratched his cheek sheepishly, realizing, now that his anger was gone, how ridiculous it was to be angry. "Well yeah, I guess."

He expected her to blow up at him again but what he got was a giggle instead.

He looked up to see her laughing and flushed slightly in embarrassment "What are you laughing at?" He grumbled.

"You Ash, what gave you such a ridiculous idea anyway?" She asked once her laughter died down.

"Oh, the magazine." He answered and looked around for his friends. Bonnie was already walking toward him with it.

"Here ya go." She said, presenting it to him with the open page.

"Thanks Bonnie." He said with a smile as she grinned and bounced her way back to her other companions, happy that he was no longer yelling into the phone.

"Here." He said showing her the picture.

Misty looked at it closely and then rolled her eyes. "Whoever wrote that article is full of it." She then glared. "and when I find out who took that picture I'm going to shove that camera so far up-""Ok, lets not get violent here Misty." Ash interrupted with a sweat drop.

"Pi pika." Pikachu agreed.

"So wait a minute." Ash said looking confused. "Who is Tracy marrying and why was he giving you the ring?"

"He wasn't giving me the ring Ash. He was showing it to me and asking for my blessing because he's marrying my sister."

"Really?!" He asked incredulously. "Which one?"

"Daisy."

"Huh, that's unexpected." He said, sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah, oh and speaking of," she waved somewhere off screen. "Hey Tracy, it's Ash!"

"Hey Ash," Tracy popped up a second later, waving. "long time no see."

"Yeah, and congrats." He said with a grin. "Pi pikachu." His Pokemon added.

Tracy looked at Misty with a frown. "You told him. I was wanting to tell him."

"Wha-No!" Misty waved her hands franticly. "He called here angrier then a nest of Beedrill because some magazine said that we were the ones getting married." Misty explained, trying to direct the blame somewhere else.

"What? Ash, I could never do that to you." He said in a hurt tone.

"Me?""Him?" Ash asked, pointing to himself confused, at the same time Misty asked, pointing to him incredulously.

"Yeah, everyone knows that you two are totally in love with each other." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Pikachu even nodded his head in agreement.

Misty and Ash fell over then immediately jumped up with red faces and scowled. "Take that back!" They shouted in unison and Tracy sweat dropped as he waved his hands in defense. "Ok ok"

He really should have seen that coming.

"So anyway Ash, I have an important question to ask you." Tracy said to change the subject.

"Ok go for it."

"Would you like to be my Best Man?"

Ash looked shocked at first but then grinned. "Yeah of course."

"Great." Tracy smiled then frowned at an intruding voice. "Tracy dear, I need your help picking out the floral arrangements! Like, Lily and Violet can't make up there minds."

He chuckled nervously and Misty sent him a sympathetic smile. "Well, gotta go. Call me next week and I'll give you all the details."

"Ok, bye Tracy.""Pi pikachu." Ash and Pikachu both waved as Tracy said goodbye.

"Misty?" Ash called to get her attention after the artist was gone.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." He said with his head down and hat covering his face.

Misty smiled."Don't worry Ash. I would've been upset too if I found out you were marrying Tracy."

Ash jumped back with a blush. "Gyahh What?!"

"Relax Ash. It was a joke." She said with a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny Misty." He grumbled crossing his arms in embarrassment.

"Misty! Get off the phone with your boyfriend. Some kid wants a badge."

Misty growled. "He's not my boyfriend! Ugh, that's the fifth time this week. I swear I'm gonna give this kid a badge just for sheer persistent." She huffed, making Ash chuckle.

"Sorry Ash, I gotta go."

"That's ok, and I promise I'll try to call more."

She gave him a soft smile. "I'd like that."

"Best friends?"

"Best friends." She agreed with a nod.

"Catch ya latter then." "Pi Pikachu-pi"

"Bye Ash, goodbye Pikachu."

Ash stood up quickly and went to find his friends only to stop in his tracts because they were standing right next to him, out of the camera view but close enough to see and hear everything.

"Oh hey guys. Guess what?" He asked happily, not even waiting for a reply before answering. "Tracy's getting married to Misty's sister and I'm gonna be in it."

"That's great." Serena said with fake enthusiasm.

"You're not upset anymore?" Clemont asked skeptically.

"Why would I be?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Why were you angry before?" Bonnie piped in.

"Cause I thought him and Misty were getting married."

"You don't find anything weird about that?" Serena asked.

"No" He answered with the same confused air about him.

"You're hopeless." They all said in unison.

"What?"

* * *

 ** _This is something I've had written for a while now. (Before xy &z was even half over actually lol) I want to continue it but honestly it looks good as a oneshot. I'm only posting it because I haven't had anything new on here for a while. Life is making it a little hard write at the moment. If I do continue it, it won't be anytime soon so don't hold your breath, I don't wanna be accountable for any deaths lol_**

If you didn't like it I don't care and you can keep it to yourself, sorry for wasting your time.

~PsychoNinjaWolf


End file.
